


Never an Ending

by staceephelps



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Complete, Gen, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceephelps/pseuds/staceephelps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock Prime are reunited with NU! Kirk and Spock looking on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never an Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Never an Ending
> 
> Author: Stacee Phelps
> 
> Disclaimer: ‘Star Trek’ does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any and all recognizable characters, places, events, etc belong to the CBS Network, Paramount Pictures, the late Gene Roddenberry, and possibly J.J. Abrams. 
> 
> A/N: Honestly, I had planned on making this into something longer, but I think it’s better just on its own. I had started to plan a long and involved story, but realized that this was the only part I could really write and finish and then realized that this was the only part I was really wanting. ^_^ So, this is all I’m posting. However, it is my first piece of ‘Star Trek’ fiction, and my very first dabblings into slash. Because, I am one of those kookie people who believes that Kirk/Spock is canon. Watch the original series- you only really miss it if you’re blind. Promise. 
> 
> Summary: Kirk and Spock Prime are reunited with NU! Kirk and Spock looking on.

**ST**

  
Kirk Prime’s eyes did not move away from the form materializing on the transporter pad. His hazel eyes seemed to be filling with calm, excitement, eagerness, serenity, contentment, but most importantly with love. The aging captain took a step forward as if drawn in by some unidentifiable source and the younger crew looked on as the Captain James T. Kirk persona dropped away to give into a grieving, yet relieved, spouse.

The form on the transporter pad solidified and Spock Prime, former commander and First Officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ , did not waste any time on formalities as he stepped down. Moving faster than any being his age had any right to be moving, the elderly Vulcan veered immediately for Kirk Prime and reached out a hand towards the human’s face. To his credit, Kirk Prime did not even flinch as the long fingers connected instinctively with his meld points. In fact, the older man’s face appeared to tip up in anticipation.

The entire room fell silent, all in recognition that something monumentous was occurring. It only took a couple seconds before Spock Prime’s hand slipped further down on Kirk’s face and the Vulcan opened his eyes. The brown orbs were steadily filling with tears, an emotional release that was long overdue, and Spock’s other hand lifted to mirror the other. Cupping Kirk’s face between them, the Vulcan could not keep the reverence, the complete and total love and adoration that he held for the human before him, out of his voice.

“Jim, I felt you die.”

Kirk Prime, unable to stop the liquid spilling down his cheeks, opened his eyes and at once made them meet his lover’s eyes. Raising his own hands to cover Spock’s he gave a small smile. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Spock Prime shook his head and took a step closer, disregarding everyone else in the room, the entirety of his attention focused on his bondmate. Their foreheads nearly touching, the two just basked in one another’s presence. And, then, Spock Prime moved.

Stepping closer still, the Vulcan tipped Kirk’s head up and leaned forward. His thin lips caught the human’s own in a hungry kiss, it being charged with the loss, the pain, the absolute and complete agony of being alone for so long, and one of his hands slipped back to brace Kirk’s head. The former captain moaned in response, his own arms sliding down the length of Spock’s torso until he was able to wrap his arms around the Vulcan’s still slender waist. Squeezing tightly, Kirk did not want to let go anytime soon.

“T’hy’la, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” he muttered in between kisses before Spock’s insistent pressure kept him from being able to speak.

Watching from behind the transporter room’s glass wall, the young Kirk could not help but stare as his older counterpart made out with his First Officer’s counterpart right there in front of everyone. Still disbelieving of the fact that he could ever enter into any type of romantic relationship with the stubborn and irritable Vulcan, Kirk could not help but admit to himself that the scene unfolding was the most romantic and touching thing he had ever seen.

Two lovers reunited despite the tragedies, the time barriers, and even the universal barriers that had attempted to keep them apart. Watching in awe as Spock Prime seemed to cradle and worship the human in his arms, the young captain could not help but wonder just what his counterpart had done in his lifetime to earn such love and devotion, from a stoic and seemingly unreachable Vulcan at that.

Kirk Prime pulled away momentarily to whisper something to Spock Prime and beside young Kirk; the younger Vulcan jerked in surprise. Narrowing his eyes in confusion and flicking them needlessly between the couple and his first officer, Jim could barely articulate his need to know what had startled his friend so bad.

“What, what did he say?”

Younger Spock seriously looked as if he had no answer. His eyes widened and he, too, could not resist the urge to glance from the bonded couple and his commanding officer. He stumbled on his words. “Captain, I am… unsure as to what I heard. I… I believe that your counterpart just referred to my own as his ‘t’hy’la’.”

Jim just kept looking at him. When he could see that Spock was not going to continue, he rolled his eyes and waved a hand in an emphatic fashion. “And that means…”

If Spock was not Vulcan, the captain just knew that he would be the victim of the biggest _‘you-are-such-an-idiot-I-can’t-believe-I-serve-under-you’_ stare. He didn’t even sigh in exasperation as Jim suspected Spock wanted to.

“T’hy’la is a revered word in the Vulcan language. Its definition is stated as one who is friend, brother, and lover. One who is loved above all others. The reason for my outburst, Captain, is that, as I believe it, our counterparts are t’hy’la. Two who are meant to be one.”

Jim only blinked. Opening and closing his mouth, struggling to come up with _any_ type of intelligent response, the young captain could only turn back to the two older men by the transporter pad. Tilting his head and watching as the human and the Vulcan interacted; Kirk could see his own Spock out of the corner of his eye. _‘Hmm, maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible after all…’_

**THE END**


End file.
